


Another Day

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [20]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election Day (Season 7). Donna's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

Donna watched as Josh sat back on the low couch looking stunned. They’d just watched the staff pair off and head to bed for the night, leaving them, finally, alone together.

"Did you know that?" He asked her, surprised that his staff had been having a lot more fun than he had.

“About Ronna and Cindy?”

“Any of them?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Which one?” He asked.

“All of them.” She smiled more broadly.

“Wow!” He said. He looked at her steadily. “Did you ever, come on board?”

She smiled slowly.

“No.” She replied.

There was a tiny pause before he spoke again. Past that flirtatious smile something in his eyes reminded her of the possessive man he’d been in the past.

“Never had a campaign fling?” He asked.

He couldn’t be wondering if her and Will had ever..? Her face grew serious as she shook her head.

“No.” She replied.

With that, she was finally done with the games. They’d been doing this for weeks. They’d been doing this for years. No more flirting, no more banter, no more other people getting in the way.

She stood up and went around to his side of the table. There she sat down and slowly crossed her legs.

“Do you want another drink?” He asked.

She held his gaze for a moment before answering.

“No.”

With that, she stood again and headed for the elevators. This time she knew he’d be right behind her.

He caught up with her as she was pushing the call button. The doors pinged open and they went inside. She raised her hand to push the button for her floor, but he reached past her and pushed the button for his. The doors closed.

Standing apart, they both looked up at the floor indicator as it counted upwards.

The doors opened and they walked side by side down the corridor. As they reached the door, she finally looked at him and, palm up, stuck out her hand. His mouth quirked, not quite into a smile, as he handed over his key.

She turned to the door and inserted the key card. He stepped up close behind her as the lock flashed green. She looked back at him, meeting his eyes, as he leant around her to push open the door.

They were already kissing as they stumbled through it.

\--

Donna woke up smiling, surrounded by warmth. Still mostly asleep, she instinctively nestled closer to the source. Her eyes sprung open as she realised where she was. Her head was on his chest, her arm lying across his stomach, his arm was around her and every part of her was pressed up against him.

She lifted her head a little and looked over at the clock: 2:42. She put her head back down.

He stirred at her movement and she froze. The arm around her tightened for a moment and then relaxed again. She risked looking up at him. His breathing was still rhythmic, his eyes still closed. He was still asleep, and looking more relaxed than she’d seen him in a very long time.

She looked away again, unsure what to do now. Last night she’d just reached out and taken what she’d wanted for so long. She was long past expecting hearts and flowers from him. She knew him too well to expect that he’d wake up this morning - especially this morning - declaring his undying love.

The polls would be open in a few hours. Who knew what this day was going to bring. A Santos victory was by no means guaranteed. If they lost, he’d be devastated. If they won, then the future was even more uncertain. One way or another everything was going to change. Neither of them were in a position to commit to anything today.

The best course of action was to just let it be what it was for now.

She decided that she needed a moment to re-group, and that she couldn’t do that lying here so close to him. If he woke up with them wrapped up in each other like this then there was a chance she could say something she’d regret later.

She carefully freed her other hand and slowly pushed his arm off her shoulder. She glanced back up at him to make sure he was still asleep. When she was sure he was, she moved her feet, untangling them carefully from his. He stirred again for a moment, so she stopped moving. He settled and she sat up slowly, looking at him all the while. He let out a long breath and she held her breath.  He turned onto his side away from her.

She let out the breath she was holding and carefully shuffled away. She took one last look back at him, then settled down on her side, facing towards the door. She closed her eyes.

Trying to ignore the naked man lying in the bed behind her, she focused her mind instead on the day ahead. They had an election to win. Win it first, and then she could start worrying about the future. Santos and Vinick had both been at events last night. They’d left for the night without finding out what Vinick had said. She’d need to know that so she could start planning how to counter it. She opened her eyes. Surely she’d seen Josh’s laptop on the bathroom counter earlier.

Just then she felt movement behind her and snapped her eyes shut again. She felt him move, heard the bed creak and then everything went silent again. Assuming that he’d just moved his asleep, she risked a glance over at him. He was still. She sat up and looked back again. He hadn’t moved.

Her mind now set on a course of action, she got up, automatically grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. The laptop came on with a single tap and she called up AP, then Reuters, and then realised that she felt both silly and cold standing there naked, so she started to dress.

She was pulling on her skirt when she was surprised by the door opening to reveal him standing there in boxers and a t-shirt. Strangely dressing in front him was more awkward than undressing had been. He wasn’t managing to make things less awkward by being concerned that she was trying to sneak out. He was cute and tempting this morning, but she determinedly focused on the task she’d set herself.

She turned to the laptop and started reading, but then he reached past her and grabbed a tube of toothpaste. Meeting his eyes in the mirror she fully grasped that he wasn’t thinking about the election at all right now. Even leaning in closely behind her, she knew he wasn’t actually reading anything on the screen. He seemed in definite danger of going gooey on her, and as nice as that was for future reference, they needed to get through today first. Get the job done, and work this thing between them out later.

Except there was one thing she could do to send him a message that things had definitely changed. She offered to get coffee.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

Which was exactly the question she didn’t want to answer today. She went for the only truth she could tell him right now.

“I really wanna win this thing.”

She’d told him that before. Despite last night, it was still not time to get distracted. He seemed to understand because he agreed to the coffee. Although he apparently assumed that, just because she mostly never got it for him, she didn’t know exactly how he liked it.

He had a lot to learn.

\--

“Unattractively?” He asked, his face still frozen as he continued to look down at the poll data.

To hell with distance, Donna decided, as the single word stirred something low in her stomach. Her desire to keep enough distance to avoid the gooey stuff this morning had already resulted in missing out on the chance at more sex before the working day began.

"Not entirely.” She replied, coyly.

She might be running from any big discussion about feelings today, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want other things. She’d waited so long to get his attention. His confusion today was adorable but she was worried that he might have gotten the wrong idea from her coolness earlier.

“I think my head’s gonna explode.” He continued.

Even as the bustle of the war room continued around them, it suddenly seemed like a good time to test how just how much power she had now that things had changed.

“Maybe we should take a walk or something.” She suggested. “Try to de-stress a little before the next numbers come out.”

He was still frozen but she could sense that he was now focused on her and not the polls. She moved closer behind him.

“Do you wanna take a walk… or something?”

With that she walked off; hoping and trusting that he would be right behind her.

She heard a sound that she guessed was him tripping over something. She heard him apologise to someone. She kept right on walking out the door and all the way to the elevator.

He arrived at her side just as the doors were opening. He let her go inside first, then followed. The doors closed. She started to turn to look at him but his hand was already on her arm turning her towards him. A second later she was up against the metal wall and his mouth was on hers. Donna brought her hands up and clung onto his shoulders, kissing him back.

The ping of the elevator arriving at his floor caused him to jump back from her, leaving her slightly stunned and leaning on the wall for support. He checked the corridor, found it mercifully empty, and grabbed her hand pulling her away from the wall.

“Eager!” She commented as she let him pull her along.

He looked back at her and grinned. Her heart was already beating faster from the kiss in the elevator but that grin fair melted her insides.

They arrived at the door and he pulled out his key card from his pocket. She put out her hand to take it from him but he held it up, out of her reach. He smiled knowingly at her. He then lowered the card to the slot, pushed it in, then slowly pulled it out again, watching her the whole time. The green light flashed on. Donna was momentarily concerned about how sexy she found that but he already had a hand on her back and was guiding her determinedly into the room.

\--

Donna was buzzing as she waited to go in front of the camera. 

She wasn't sure the sex was managing to de-stress him as much as she'd hoped, but it was definitely working on her. She couldn't recall ever feeling this good in her entire life. She'd had great sex before, but this was different. This was Josh. This was the guy who didn't find it completely weird that she was thinking about exit polls after sex. This was the guy that she didn't have to pretend to be stupid around. 

She grinned as she remembered him being concerned about the aftermath not being romantic. Lying in bed worrying about the election with him, having him listen and react to her concerns, was something she found better than romantic. It felt like they were equals, and that's all that she ever wanted. 

\--

They stood side by side on the rooftop, lost in their own thoughts for a moment. Finally Josh turned slightly towards her.

“You did manage to get _your_ vote right this time, didn’t you?” He asked, trying for a smile.

She turned to look at him, her face aghast. His expression became concerned.

“I forgot to send it!” She exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth.

“What?” He demanded. “Donna!” He turned fully to face her.

“At least I didn’t vote for Vinick…” She said, shrugging apologetically.

His face was now utterly horrified.

She couldn’t keep it up. She burst out laughing. His face went from horror, to confusion, to understanding, to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

“I got you Joshua.” She said softly, her mouth quirking into a smile.

He reached out and put his hands on her waist, under her jacket.

“I _hate_ you.” He said with feeling, looking at her intently.

“I know.” She replied looking at him through her lashes, still smiling as she brought her hands up to his biceps.

As their lips met, his arms went around her waist and hers slid around his neck, both pulling each other closer. He moved his hands, sliding them under her top and across her naked skin.

She reluctantly stopped kissing him.

“I have to do another satellite spot soon.”

He kissed her again.

“I can be quick.” He said against her lips.

Donna pulled back to give him a look.

“Not romantic?” He asked wryly.

She was smiling as she shook her head. He pulled her close and rested his head against hers.

"Okay.” He said reluctantly. “I’ll just go back to freaking out over polls numbers.”

She tightened her hold on him.

“No more yelling, okay?”

He moved back so that he could look at her. Instead of saying anything he kissed her.

\--

As they stood side by side in the elevator, staring up at the level indicator, Donna was aware that less than 24 hours previously they’d done the same thing in much better circumstances.

So much had changed since then. All day she'd been avoiding thinking about the future and what might happen between them tomorrow. She'd resolutely stayed focused on the day and just enjoyed the moments they'd snatched. Now here they were, racing to an old friend's bedside together. The future suddenly seemed much closer. 

They raced down the corridors until they finally saw Annabeth sitting there looking devastated.

Donna watched helplessly as she came forward, told Josh that Leo had died and threw herself into his arms. 

\--

"C.J. Cregg’s office.”

Donna had been holding back her tears, trying to be strong for Josh and Annabeth as they fell apart, but the sound of Margaret’s voice on the line caused them to spill down her cheeks. She leant against the hard, cool wall of the hospital corridor and closed her eyes.

"Margaret, it's Donna." She said.

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"How is he?” Margaret asked softly.

Donna swallowed with difficultly and licked her lips.

“Can you put me through to C.J?” She said, avoiding answering her.

“Oh course.” Margaret replied sounding worried, and the line went quiet.

"Donna?" C.J. asked a moment later. “How’s Leo?”

“C.J, I’m sorry.” She managed to say past her tight throat. “He’s gone.”

C.J. drew in a sharp breath.

“When?” She asked.

“A few minutes ago.” Donna said sadly. “Annabeth was with him.”

"Oh god." C.J. exclaimed quietly and Donna heard a single audible sob come from her. “How’s Josh? Is Mallory there?” She continued, sounding a little hoarse.

"She's here." Donna replied. “Josh is taking it about as well as you’d expect.”

“Yeah.” She sighed deeply. “I’d better go tell the President.”

“I need to call the campaign.” Donna agreed.

“I’ll speak to you later Donna.”

“Of course.”

Donna hung up and dialled again.

“Hi Donna.”

“Hi Lou.” She said.

“How’s Leo?” She asked urgently.

“He didn’t make it.” Donna said flatly, suddenly fighting the tears again.

“I’m so sorry Donna.” Lou said sincerely.

“Thanks.” Donna replied automatically. “Will you let everyone know?”

“Of course.”

“Are you going to announce it before the polls close?” Donna asked. “You’ll need to do a statement…”  

“We’re working on it.” Lou cut in. “Don’t worry about it.” She paused. “Have you seen the latest results?”

“No.” Donna sighed.

Lou filled her in on the latest news. Donna forced herself to focus.

\--

There, in the middle of Leo's room, he slumped against her. She put her arms around him, still stroking his back as he cried.

Eventually he stopped but still they just stood there.

“Come on.” She finally said. He lifted his head and looked at her. “Let’s go back upstairs.” She smiled. “You have to be there when we win.”

“What happened to win or lose?” He asked wryly.

“You made Santos believe it.” She said. “You made Leo believe it.” She smiled. “Is it so surprising that you made me believe it too?”

He looked at her with his mouth open in surprise.

“Come on. Let’s go back upstairs.” She repeated.

After one last look around, he let her lead him out.  

"What if we don't win?" He asked, without looking at her, as they went back down the corridor towards the elevator.

“Then you owe me a lot of alcohol and sex to drown my sorrows.” She replied, without looking at him.

"Deal." He said as he pushed the call button.

\--

Donna watched from the doorway as he crossed to the gallery board and stared at it. She suspected that he was looking at the picture of Leo from the convention.

“Thanks boss.” She heard him say softly, confirming that.

He took a step back, still looking at it.

“You should be downstairs.” He said at a louder volume.

“So should you.” She replied, still leaning against the door jamb.

He turned to look at her. 

The traitorous thought went through her head that tomorrow might have been easier for them if they'd lost. They'd have had time to just be together, mourn Leo properly and work all this out. Who knew what tomorrow would bring. 

"It's your night." She repeated the words she’d said to him earlier. For now, offering him whatever he needed. 

His shoulders sagged as he walked towards her. She held out a hand to him but he ignored it, choosing instead to put one hand around her waist and the other behind her neck, pulling her against him.

This kiss wasn’t like the explosive ones they’d been sharing all day. This was more like their first kiss; tentative and exploring. She broke it first, resting her forehead against his. He let her.

“We should put in an appearance at the party.” She said.

He shook his head.

“They won't miss us.” He replied. “Come to bed with me.” He added softly.

“Okay.” She replied.

They walked to the elevator with an arm around each other. They stayed that way for the short journey up. They were still that way as they walked to the door. Josh handed her the key and she tried to open it but her first effort failed. The light flashed red. He smiled and laughed softly.

“Don’t say a word.” She chastised out of the corner of her mouth.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. It worked on the second try and they went inside.

They took their time. Words were few and far between. A long time later, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

\--

Donna awoke to bright sunshine coming in around the edges of the drapes. Stretching languorously, she realised that she was alone.

Startled she sat up. A glance at the clock revealed that it was 1:34 in the afternoon. Looking around she realised that all of Josh’s things were gone.

Then she noticed the piece of paper on the pillow next to her.

# You looked too beautiful to wake up. Enjoy your lie in. I’ll call you later. Josh. #

Donna flopped back onto the pillows and sighed. She shook her head and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
